User talk:Teratorn43906
Before you leave a message you must: ''Sign up/log in first. Press the signature button or put 4 tildes like this '~~~~''' at the end of your message.'' Welcome Hi, welcome Teratorn43906 to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Town Hall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Facebook Agent 007 (Talk) 12:25, May 12, 2011 ... Where did you get those data that you put in the Champion Monsters? Facebook Agent 007 08:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Teratron!, I saw that you just modified Drull page, and I was thinking, that you guys may add, if there's not too much trouble, a line in the section of "Champions Monsters", (specifically in the table "Monster Progression"); for every Champion; the number of times that takes to feed him for every level, until he evolves. I'm mean, for example, Drull takes 3 feedings in the lvl1, with an interval of 24hs each feeding. In the second lvl (in which i'm) it takes 6 feedings, with the same interval of 24hs each feeding. So it's seems that the feeding times go raising for every lvl. I know that's a little bit irrelevant, but this will tell you how much time (days) are required to raise a monster, in case that you want to juice your monster and start over with another one. I think that it will complement the info. I allready tell the administrators of my idea, but I want to know your opinion too. Thats all, Thanks very much for listen! Greatings ;) Minifede 13:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I didn't see those pages. It's another wikia isn't it? It will cool to have this info on the other wikia too. Maybe you guys should merge the sites together, that will be awesome! Well thanks very, very much anyway ;) See you! Minifede 14:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Champion Monsters Hey.. Don't adjust the feeds.. it starts on level 1 that's why I include "to next level." From Level 1 you need to feed him 3 feeds to reach level 2.. get it? I still don't know if you have to feed him on the final stage. Facebook Agent 007 12:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I live in Mexico. Spanish is my first language, but my English isn't so bad. (I think)Ketsumaye 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) We have another n00b wanting to delete info from pages....again. http://backyard-monsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.93.27.45 Users Blocked... Thank you for reporting them. I've already block them for a month. If you see another vandalism please report them to my talk page immediately and I'll respond as soon as I read your message. Facebook Agent 007 01:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) About the protection, your very much welcome, but, the protection that I gave you has limitations, old users of this wiki and us, the admins, can still edit your talk page and profile. I can only give you protection that would restrict newly registered and unregistered users from editing your talk page and profile. That's the best protection I could give you. :D Anyways, if someone dare to vandalize your pages then you could report them to me and I'll block them for a week or more. Next, about the being an Admin. Although I was made a bureaucrat by this wiki's founder we still have to ask his permission about that. Leave a message on his talk page here. That's all what I have to say for now have a nice day! Facebook Agent 007 10:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your promotion! ^_^ Tell your friends to use this wiki for the info they need. Keep up the good work Gabby! By the way, could you please finish the decoration pages? and, you may now remove my name on your pages since you're an admin now. ;) Have a nice day and GOD BLESS! I will be watching you... Hahaha... Facebook Agent 007 10:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, if someone makes a Vandal edit, please give them warnings BEFORE blocking, and warn how long to block ,too. Thinking with Portals. 21:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Please ALWAYS ADD A COMPLETE IMAGE FOR PICTURES, not just it's dumb 'top' or 'anim' file. Plus, RENAME THEM. Thanks. Thinking with Portals. 01:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Gorgo's Feeds I'm pretty sure that lvl. 5Gorgo eats 20 Crabs.I'd edit that but I don't wanna ruin the page.Thanks. It's a RAILGUN TOWER. Period. Thinking with Portals. 17:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Error on Fomor's feeds One of my friends informed me that Fomor lvl. 5 only eats 20 or so Brains.No Teratorns.Can it be fixed? RE:Flags But we wouldn't be just getting rid of them. Just deleting the individual pages, and creating a single page for all the flags. It looks better that way, and if you hit "Random page" there isn't a huge chance of ending up in a flag page.Ketsumaye 15:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes what u say cause i am new to this page so thanks for your help i will tell u if i need anything THANKS VERY MUCH Did you make that Fomor? Looks badazz :P Thinking with Portals. 19:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice wiki!! I dont know what to edit. all the pages are organized! [[User:By D.A.V.E.|'By D.A.V.E.']] 10:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) how do u make ur profile privite anyway ur yard is epic how do u make ur user so no one can edit it so can u protect it how do u make a signature Koolies [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 09:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) whats the point in making an alliance?